Reminiscencias
by Portaphyro
Summary: Sonrió pícaramente, y Lucy por un momento dudó. Su Natsu frente a ella, medio desnudo, sonriente y tratando de seducirla, estremecía hasta lo más profundo su interior. Cap 2, Resistencia.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Si fuera mío, sería oscuro y romántico a la vez (pese a que este capítulo de oscuro no tiene absolutamente nada, je) y bueno, no sería Fairy Tail. Le pertenece a Mashima y su genialidad.

* * *

La besaba en el cuello, en sus mejillas, en sus sienes. La acariciaba largamente, y las caricias que antes nunca pasaban de su cintura quisieron bajar. Ella lo quitaba siempre, con una mirada de reproche que aunque no era severa, lo detenía.

No era el apartamento de la rubia sino el hogar del chico, era su cama. Algo en su propio hogar, aquel donde había estado desde siempre, hacía que no quisiera detenerse, que ya no existieran más trabas. Que la mujer bajo él, que proclamaba su novia, fuera más que eso y se convirtiera en su amante, su mujer.

Tanteó los límites de la blusa, de sus mangas, los bordes de su enagua que aunque corta, marcaban territorio vedado; pronunció una exclamación quejosa, la ropa le estorbaba.

-Natsu- pronunció ella entre susurros, interrumpiendo su beso- ¿pasa algo?

Natsu la miró. Matrimonio, casi podía escuchar las palabras de Erza en su mente. La miró de nuevo, y vio sus cabellos desordenados, su respiración entrecortada, su rostro hermoso que lo miraba con nerviosismo.

-No hay nadie como tú, Lucy.

-Natsu...

Las mejillas sonrosadas de la chica únicamente provocaron más al dragón slayer, que la encontró de ese modo más hermosa que en cualquier otro momento que hubieran vivido en un día anterior. No había otra que pudiera hacerlo sentir igual…

Se dedicó a besarla nuevamente, esta vez sin la fogosidad que habían tenido hasta hace un momento, y fue bajando lentamente por su cuello, llenándola de besos húmedos que la hicieron estremecer. Ella acalló un pequeño gemido y él sonrió interiormente, podía escucharlo todo, inclusive lo que deseaba silenciar. Y estando así juntos, le gustaba.

Guió una de las manos de Lucy hacia su espalda, instándola a acariciarlo. Lucy era algo torpe, pero dulce. Se estremeció al primer contacto, dudando si continuar.

-Sigue… Se siente muy bien- ronroneó Natsu junto a su oído, y no necesitó más.

Natsu empezó a subir poco a poco su falda en la parte de las caderas, y Lucy estaba tan sumergida en su propio mundo, que apenas si lo notó. Sonrió enternecido, feliz ante la correspondencia. Fue introduciendo lentamente las manos bajo la tela que cubría su torso, a lo que ella se alejó sorprendida.

-Natsu…

-¿No quieres, o te avergüenza?- le contestó él, dándole un beso corto sobre los labios. Acarició sus cabellos, despejando su frente, antes de continuar con voz de súplica- Déjame seguir…

-No quiero, Natsu…

-¿Y si me dejas quitarme la camisa yo?

-Natsu, no tenemos protección…

-No hay que llegar hasta el final.

Calló el argumento de Lucy con otra ronda de besos, y en un momento dado se incorporó a medias, tirando al suelo su camiseta. Sonrió pícaramente, y Lucy por un momento dudó. Su Natsu frente a ella, medio desnudo, sonriente y tratando de seducirla, estremecía hasta lo más profundo su interior.

El por su parte decidió cambiar de técnica. Recorrió con besos todo el borde de su escote, llegando a todo lo que la tela le permitía alcanzar, que era bastante. La acarició lo más dulcemente que pudo, y se perdió poco a poco en el aroma que tanto amaba, en la suavidad de esa piel. Lucy era enloquecedoramente suave…

-Déjame seguir.

su ruego fue calando cada vez más profundo en Lucy hasta que, en un momento de descuido y tomando como aprobación uno de sus gemidos, Natsu posó una de sus manos sobre sus pechos, mientras que del otro lado apoyó completamente la cabeza. Era la osadía suficiente por el que cualquiera se llevaría una bofetada, pero no lo hace una mujer enamorada en un momento de debilidad. Lucy se agitó y solo atinó a darse la vuelta, completamente sonrojada.

-¿No confías en mí?

-No es eso…

-Déjame llegar donde nadie ha llegado.

-¡No digas esas cosas!

-¿No quieres?

-Natsu…

-No pasa nada, Lucy...

La abrazó de nuevo, abarcándola por completo, y le dio la vuelta, posándola sobre él. Empezó a quitar despacio la chaqueta que cubría sus hombros, esperando alguna resistencia, pero nunca llegó. Lucy sonrió tranquila, dándole el pase a lo que quería conseguir.

-Te amo.

Como si necesitara más confirmaciones. La besó nuevamente con pasión desatada, lleno de amor, de agradecimiento por tenerla a su lado, de alegría. Repleto de ese calor que dan quienes pueden amar y ser correspondidos.

Retiró uno a uno los botones de su blusa, dejando al descubierto un sujetador de encajes, seductor pero a la vez sencillo. Agradeció la casualidad de que tuviera su cierre adelante y lo soltó, dejando al descubierto lo que él quería. Suspiró asombrado, con el corazón en el pecho de la emoción. Se quiso tragar sus nervios y preocupaciones, pero ambos eran primerizos, no solo él, y la emoción lo traicionó dejando caer una pequeña lágrima, que para su dicha Lucy no sintió.

Besó uno de los pezones rosados, que se encontraban erectos de anticipación. Saboreó su dulce una y otra vez, mordiéndolos muy suavemente, lamiéndolos, besándolos.

Lucy rió en ocasiones, y en otras suspiró. Se volcó sobre él dejando caricias y besos, sin voluptuosidad pero sin reparos. Nunca más se volvió a mostrar tímida, y nunca más dejó que la venciera la desconfianza de lo que podría pasar. No con él.

* * *

Esto es… Pensé que quizá a alguien podría gustarle, estaba en los archivos viejos de mi computadora y a estas alturas de la vida, no tengo idea cuando lo escribí. Creo que está totalmente fuera de carácter porque a estas alturas, la relación de ellos dos jamás sería tan inocente. Mashima se ha encargado de llenarnos de escenas, ejem, tan sugerentes de estos dos tantas veces que tanta ternura e inocencia no les va, pero en fin. Le tengo cariño a este escrito, y a otro muy similar que ya que bueno, es muy similar, lo publicaré luego como segundo capítulo.

Espero que tanto azúcar no los haya dejado incapacitados XD


	2. Resistencia

Nada en Fairy Tail me pertenece, nada. Y rayos, esta es una página gratuita, ¿por qué tenemos que seguir haciendo disclaimer cuando es obvio que no ganamos ni un cinco? *Se va a arrinconar sombría en una esquina*

* * *

No es tan malo besarte después de todo. Sentir tu piel suave, sentir tu olor y clavarlo hasta lo más profundo de mi. Devorar cada centímetro de tus curvas, y ver como gimes ante ello.

Lucy suspiró mientras Natsu saboreaba los bordes de su pecho, justo en la delgada línea que indica su nacimiento sobre su abdomen.

Natsu tomó el otro con su mano, y empezó a juguetear con su pezón, sacándole pequeños suspiros, dejándolo erecto entre sus dedos. Se relamió al sentir la pequeña punta dura entre sus dedos, y dejando un camino húmedo con su lengua en su trayecto, llegó hasta él y lo envolvió con su boca.

-Ah… Natsu, más.

No necesitaba más que oír su voz para encenderse. Su voz pidiendo más, entre gemidos, era más de lo que podía soportar. Dejó la ternura a un lado y respiró fuerte mientras se perdía entre los pechos de Lucy, jugando con ellos, acariciándolos, presionándolos. No necesitaba la cordura en esos momentos.

Bajó una de sus manos deslizándola por el cuerpo de Lucy hasta llegar a su parte inferior. Ella dio un respingo ante la sorpresa, pero no hizo cosa tal como quitarse. Natsu vió sin embargo su rostro sonrojado, y se enterneció de pronto al ver la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. Siempre dulce a pesar de sus enojos, siempre cálida, siempre dispuesta para él. Se acercó despacio hacia ella.

-Un idiota como yo, ¿de verdad te merezco, Lucy?-susurró contra su oído.

Nunca en su vida le había parecido tan endiabladamente sexy.

Lucy gimió en respuesta, dedicándose a besarlo en su boca aún más profundamente que antes. Natsu notó el cambio de ritmo y lo siguió atolondrado, dejándose llevar completamente.

Rompió las bragas que cubrían el cuerpo de su maga, dejando su parte inferior expuesta para él. Curioso, posó los brazos en las rodillas de la chica, dispuesto a mirar.

-¿En qué momento? ¡No hagas eso Natsu!- chilló ella, con su rostro hirviendo y sus mejillas acaloradas. Natsu soltó una risa maliciosa.

- ¿Por qué no?

-Porque me avergüenza y…

No pudo decir más palabras, el rostro de Natsu se había inclinado completamente sobre su intimidad. Tembló ante la posición en que estaba, sintiéndose totalmente expuesta e indefensa. Enrojeció, y una mueca algo triste se dibujó en su rostro.

-Hueles endemoniadamente bien…

-¿Ah?

Gimió audiblemente, tomada por sorpresa. Natsu le había dado un lametón increíble, justo en su intimidad, abarcándola por completo.

Sus piernas temblaron y un pequeño gritito se dejó escuchar de sus labios, pero esta vez algo anunciaba que las cosas no marchaban bien. Natsu se había enredado por completo entre sus labios húmedos, entre su suavidad y le costó mucho darse cuenta y apartarse, hasta que el olor de algo que nunca esperó encontrar lo golpeó como un puñetazo. Sal. Una lágrima que caía.

-¡Lucy!

Su excitación disminuyo de inmediato y se levantó hacia su rostro, sobre el cual no era uno solo, sino varios los surcos húmedos que lo cruzaban. Se asustó.

-¿Que te hice Lucy? ¿Te hice daño? Maldita sea, ¡deja de llorar!

Natsu tomó la cabeza de la chica entre sus brazos y la abrazó nerviosamente contra su pecho, tratando de consolarla. No entendía.

-Vas muy rápido, Natsu… -dijo ella, entre respiraciones ahogadas.

-Voy muy rápido -pensó Natsu, hasta que el sentimiento de comprensión lo aturdió- espera, ¿qué?

¿Ir muy rápido? Ella nunca había rechazado sus momentos de intimidad, nunca se había opuesto, nunca se había…

-Lucy, dime que no te estás forzando a hacer esto.

-Yo no…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- el grito de furia de Natsu, cada vez más confuso, solo contribuyó a empeorar la situación. Las lágrimas de Lucy bajaron aún más profusamente, asustándolo de verdad.

Pidió perdón aturdido, tomando el rostro lloroso entre sus manos, llenándolo de besos. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto?

Tomó las mantas que habían apartado de la cama y la cubrió hasta el cuello, tapando su desnudez. Se cubrió también a sí mismo con una distinta, y dejando de espacio entre ambos la tela, la abrazó de nuevo y hundió su rostro en su cuello.

-¿Por qué te forzaste si no querías hacerlo?- Su mirada inquisidora no mostraba odio, ni enojo, sólo dudas, y Lucy no pudo más frente a ellas.

-Creí que yo… Creí que iba a gustarme, creí que era bueno complacerte…

-¡Yo quiero complacerte a ti! Si no estás lista yo… Perdóname por haber sido tan idiota, ¡no debí llegar a estos extremos!

Natsu la miró de frente, acongojado, y Lucy se rindió. No era forzada, ella siempre había querido hacerlo feliz.

-Perdóname tú a mí…- limpió las lágrimas que todavía bajaban por su rostro, tratando de obtener una sonrisa.

Se abrazó a él, acurrucándose en su pecho, y pudo sentir como la excitación aún no había abandonado su cuerpo del todo. Un arrebato de curiosidad la invadió y llevó su mano a aquella zona, siendo recibida por un gemido casi inaudible y el movimiento rápido de Natsu para apartarla de ahí.

-¿Por qué sigues?- se mostró dolido- terminemos aquí…

-Quería saber…-

Reanudaron poco a poco los besos y los mimos, propiciados por Lucy esta vez. Llevó las manos del Dragneel hacia su espalda, hacia sus muslos, deleitándose con la sensación.

El dragón de fuego, encantado, sucumbió a sus caricias, mientras se dedicaba a mostrar todo un arsenal de ternura que desconocía tener. No quería ver una lágrima de nuevo.

Lucy suspiró de nuevo, esta vez de alegría, mientras notaba como su chico detenía sus caricias osadas por otras, llenas de cariño esta vez.

Lentamente, aún con temor de asustarla, retiró completamente las mantas con que ambos se habían cubierto. Se posicionó sobre ella bajo las telas, abrazándola.

-Eh Lucy- comentó risueño- por lo menos por hoy, ¿me dejarás seguir? Ya no puedo aguantar, ni un minuto más contigo.

Lucy sonrió de medio lado y Natsu supo que aquel era el permiso para continuar. Despacio, acomodó su cabeza entre sus pechos para recostarse en ella y acariciar de arriba abajo sus costados, tratando aún de tranquilizarla. Aún más despacio, llevó su mano hacia su centro, acariciándola superficialmente hasta que conseguió lo que quería lograr. Finalmente húmeda, se abrió paso dentro de su cuerpo cálido con sus dedos, abrazando cada una de las sensaciones que sentía provenir de ella. Miedo, nervios, confianza pese a ellos, amor. Temeroso aún de asustarla, se desabrochó despacio lo que quedaba de ropa y se dedicó a dar suaves embestidas entre los pliegues de su cuerpo, sin llegar a penetrar. Escuchó entre sus suspiros como para Lucy también era placentero.

Las luces del día se fueron apagando mientras ambos yacían acostados, con Lucy completamente atrapada en los brazos del dragón slayer. Habían seguido hasta alcanzar el clímax, y por primera vez Lucy se arrebujaba repleta de ternura sobre el pecho de su compañero, después de haber hecho el amor. Sin embargo los ronquidos de este interrumpieron el momento romántico, sacándole a Lucy una risa involuntaria de la que Natsu no se percató.

-Tonto- comentó complacida- parece que ni aún en ese sentido puedo dejarte de adorar.

* * *

¡Lo publiqué! Este es el segundo y último shot acaramelado que tenía guardado por ahí. En honor a lo que muy acertadamente me comentaron, la relación de ellos actual es como una bomba a punto de estallar y no lo que escribi aqui, pero quise igual desempolvar esto por... Cuestiones sentimentales.

En algún momento espero que mi cabeza deje de dar vueltas, y todas las ideas desordenadas que hay se queden quietas y me dejen formar alguna historia, o voy a estallar yo también. Actualmente, hay DEMASIADA tensión contenida en esos dos como para que mi cerebro no trabaje y les haga un homenaje decente. Un sexy homenaje decente... Esa última frase no tiene mucho sentido. En fin, espero que les haya gustado n.n


End file.
